


Of Cafes and Fake Dating

by Amastyn



Category: Miles & Breaker - Nicole Adrianne
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23822836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amastyn/pseuds/Amastyn
Summary: I'm so sorry this took so long, but it here!
Relationships: Rowan Miles/Jada Breaker





	Of Cafes and Fake Dating

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nicoleadrianne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicoleadrianne/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long, but it here!

The door to the Station Alpha Cafe jingled as Rowan and Amber walked in and the barista, Jada Breaker, looked up and gave them a little smile as she took the customer’s order.

Amber quickly went to claim one the plush grey couches near the counter and took out her laptop to work on her homework for the day.

“Don’t forget, if you need help don’t be afraid to ask,” Rowan said, as he put on his apron, dropping his backpack beside her and headed back behind the counter. 

"Sorry, I'm late, Amber had to talk with one of her teachers after class and I didn't want her to have to walk here by herself,"

"It's fine, really, you're barely 10 minutes late," Jada said as she handed him the cup she'd just written up, "Hot chocolate with hazelnut, try not to spill milk all over yourself this time,"

"That was one time!" He called out after her as she turned to the next customer, grinning.

“Hey, Zhang! Your usual?”

“Hello Jada, I would indeed like my usual beverage, as well as a small hot chocolate for my brother, he has also requested extra whipped cream,” Zhang replied pulling out his wallet as she told him the price.

“How’s Yu doing? You’re going to see him?” Rowan asked as he prepared Zhang’s caramel macchiato.

“Yes, I am going to visit him today. As far as I am aware he is doing well, he has been getting good grades,” He replied walking towards the pick-up counter.

“Say hi to him for me!” Amber called out from her nest, “I miss having him at school with me.”

“I’m sure he misses you as well, Amber, and I shall convey your message to my brother,” Zhang replied, as Rowan handed him his drink a second later.

"Have fun man, see you later!" 

"Thank you, I shall, Rowan, Goodbye," He said taking the drinks and nodding to Amber and Jada as he leaves and the girls waving to him. 

Their shift continued to be rather slow, by the time they were done Amber had completed most of her homework. 

"You got any plans for this weekend?" Rowan asked as he wiped down the counter.

"Yes, actually my parents are having me over for dinner, I haven't seen them much since I started college so I'm excited," she paused for a moment, "Would you like to come with me?"

"What?" He furrowed his brow in confusion.

"Do you want to come to dinner this weekend? It would be nice to have a friend there,” 

“Would your parents mind? I don’t want to crash a family-only event,”

“It’ll be fine! They might assume you’re my boyfriend, but just go with it and they won’t mind,”  
The door to the Station Alpha Cafe jingled as Rowan and Amber walked in and the barista, Jada Breaker, looked up and gave them a little smile as she took the customer’s order.

Amber quickly went to claim one the plush grey couches near the counter and took out her laptop to work on her homework for the day.

“Don’t forget, if you need help don’t be afraid to ask,” Rowan said, as he put on his apron, dropping his backpack beside her and headed back behind the counter. 

"Sorry, I'm late, Amber had to talk with one of her teachers after class and I didn't want her to have to walk here by herself,"

"It's fine, really, you're barely 10 minutes late," Jada said as she handed him the cup she'd just written up, "Hot chocolate with hazelnut, try not to spill milk all over yourself this time,"

"That was one time!" He called out after her as she turned to the next customer, grinning.

“Hey, Zhang! Your usual?”

“Hello Jada, I would indeed like my usual beverage, as well as a small hot chocolate for my brother, he has also requested extra whipped cream,” Zhang replied pulling out his wallet as she told him the price.

“How’s Yu doing? You’re going to see him?” Rowan asked as he prepared Zhang’s caramel macchiato.

“Yes, I am going to visit him today. As far as I am aware he is doing well, he has been getting good grades,” He replied walking towards the pick-up counter.

“Say hi to him for me!” Amber called out from her nest, “I miss having him at school with me.”

“I’m sure he misses you as well, Amber, and I shall convey your message to my brother,” Zhang replied, as Rowan handed him his drink a second later.

"Have fun man, see you later!" 

"Thank you, I shall, Rowan, Goodbye," He said taking the drinks and nodding to Amber and Jada as he leaves and the girls waving to him. 

Their shift continued to be rather slow, by the time they were done Amber had completed most of her homework. 

"You got any plans for this weekend?" Rowan asked as he wiped down the counter.

"Yes, actually my parents are having me over for dinner, I haven't seen them much since I started college so I'm excited," she paused for a moment, "Would you like to come with me?"

"What?" He furrowed his brow in confusion.

"Do you want to come to dinner this weekend? It would be nice to have a friend there,” 

“Would your parents mind? I don’t want to crash a family-only event,”

“It’ll be fine! They might assume you’re my boyfriend, but just go with it and they won’t mind,” 

“Sounds like fun, I’m down,” 

“It’s tomorrow at 5:30, I can pick you up at 5?” 

“Uh, sure sounds good, I’ll see you tomorrow!” Rowan said as he and Amber picked up their bags to leave, Jada called out a goodbye as she locked up for the night.

“So, you got a date for tomorrow then?” Amber asked as they started their walk home, a very large smug smirk on her face.

“It’s not a date, I’m just going to her parents for dinner to keep her company,”

“And you’re posing as her boyfriend,”

“No, they just might make some assumptions about us, that’s all, she’s not interested in me like that,” He sighed and looked up wistfully as he finished speaking, Amber was not impressed.

“Dude, it’s really obvious that she does, but if you’re so thick you don’t see it I won’t crush your dreams,” She rolled her eyes dramatically and muttered something about popcorn that Rowan couldn’t quite hear. 

“Sounds like fun, I’m down,” 

“It’s tomorrow at 5:30, I can pick you up at 5?” 

“Uh, sure sounds good, I’ll see you tomorrow!” Rowan said as he and Amber picked up their bags to leave, Jada called out a goodbye as she locked up for the night.

“So, you got a date for tomorrow then?” Amber asked as they started their walk home, a very large smug smirk on her face.

“It’s not a date, I’m just going to her parents for dinner to keep her company,”

“And you’re posing as her boyfriend,”

“No, they just might make some assumptions about us, that’s all, she’s not interested in me like that,” He sighed and looked up wistfully as he finished speaking, Amber was not impressed.

“Dude, it’s really obvious that she does, but if you’re so thick you don’t see it I won’t crush your dreams,” She rolled her eyes dramatically and muttered something about popcorn that Rowan couldn’t quite hear.


End file.
